Flames of Heart II - Special Edition
by Master DA
Summary: This is a stand alone offspring series I will be working on. It will not follow the main story because it ended but if you want to know what happened read the first story before reading this one. Warning: Fluffy, very sour lemons and maybe family taboo ahead in chapters Rated "M" for a reason (Shawn, Phoenix, Zeya, Nero, Tera, Glukhov) So I hope you enjoy this stand alone series.
1. Prologue

(A/N: I know that the Flames of Heart story ended but this an offspring standalone series. It will start right where we left off from the first story. This one is a special edition like holidays, skits etc. Also I want to wish all of you Happy Thanksgiving and what I'm thankful for is my life, family, friends and all of my readers. I want to thank you for the support keep it up. Once again thank you.)

* * *

><p>("It has been 4 months after the incident me and Phoenix can finally be happy again after what we've been through. We finally went on a baby hunt to start our family like we always wanted to.")<p>

Lumiose City…

Shawn and Phoenix drive down town as they arrived to a Pokémon/Human mix adoption center. They get out of the truck and walk into the center holding hands together.

Adoption Center…

They walk up to the front desk as clerk introduces himself

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" The desk clerk asks

"Hello, we would we would like to start a family."

"Well you've come to the right place. Here where we keep children and Pokémon that were lost or abandoned and we bring them here. So human or Pokémon?" The clerk asks

"Human please." Shawn answers

"Come with me."

Shawn and Phoenix walk with the clerk down the hall as they children and Pokémon playing together and looked around.

"As you can see these children feel that they've lost hope. But now one of them will be lucky to go home with you two. Please make your choice."

Phoenix looks over a bunch of infants and Phoenix sees the one she likes and showed Shawn.

"Shawn? Can we have her please?" Phoenix asks excitedly

"Okay. Okay Phoenix. We'll take her please."

"Ah, yes let me take to the office, sign a few papers and get thing's going. Okay?"

They've all walked down to the office to discuss.

"Hello, I've seen you've found yourself a child already."

"Yes we have."

"Okay then but before we get into signing. What can you tell us about yourselves?"

"Well ever since we've met we have been roommates from time. Until we grew into each other later on in time. It got complicated from time to time but we've learned to get pass them and we got married. Ever since we've talking about starting a family and here we are now."

"Very touching story sir. I see how much you are into this beautiful child. Well here's the child file everything you need is in there. Now I need you to sign a few things before you take her home."

The agent takes out a few papers for Shawn as he takes out his pen and started to sign from left to right and the agent asks.

"Well… have you thought of a name yet?" The agent asks

Phoenix thought "No we haven't. But I thought we call her Abby… Abby Grayson. What do you think, Shawn?"

"Abby Grayson, hm? I like it, her name will be Abby Grayson."

"Very well then. (Agent checks the paper) Okay everything been signed and how will you pay?" The agent asks

"We'll send the check over."

"Okay then, thank you for coming. Give this child some true love." They all shake hands in their agreement and walked out with Abby in a stroller.

"Just so you know Phoenix this will difficult. We have to change her, feed her, pay for college and all of sorts."

"I know but I know we can get through this together like we always do."

They kissed, got back to the car and drove home as Nero and Tera were there as well. At the baby shower at Shawn's home as they open gifts while Abby and Hyro playing together then Glukhov arrived became their uncle and played with them along with Zeya.

("I finally have a family that I've always wanted a wife, two kids and an uncle. My life is perfect again and Thanksgiving is right around the corner and I have family and friends to celebrate with but again I will never forget that my brother died so I can live. Thank you little brother we will never forget you. I will not forget you.")

**FIN…**

**For now…**


	2. Thanksgiving

(A/N: This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Thanksgiving but you know working other stories as well. Better late than never, right?)

* * *

><p>("A month has passed with my family and its Thanksgiving. Finally a family to celebrate with along like Nero's family and Glukhov. They're my family now.")<p>

A month has passed and it was a Thanksgiving morning at Shawn's home along with his family. Everybody was in the kitchen Shawn was cooking breakfast, Zeya was listening to her music and Phoenix was feeding the baby. Shawn had a thought

"Hey Phoenix? I think we should invite Glukhov."

"Yes but why?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Well he did help me get you back plus he loves to see Abby when he sometimes visit us."

"That's true. Zeya, how do you feel Uncle Glukhov is coming over?"

"Uncle Glukhov? I can't wait for him to come. I'm wondering what he'll bring this time." Zeya asks as she wonders

"Hopefully something other than money and Breakfast is ready."

Shawn hands everybody their breakfast as Phoenix agrees with Shawn

"Yeah, I mean the last he was here he gave me a $1,000. But at least it was for Abby."

"Yeah so… are you going bring him here, daddy?" Zeya asks

"Of course, he's family. Why wouldn't I invite?"

"Thank you daddy!" Said Zeya excitedly

Zeya hugged and kissed Shawn on the cheek but before she left to her room Phoenix asks Zeya to something for her

"Zeya, can you put Abby to sleep? It's her nap time."

"Okay mom. (Zeya picks up Abby) Alright Abby, time for your nap." (Baby cooing)

Shawn and Phoenix finished breakfast then Shawn puts the plates into the sink and started washing them while Phoenix was making stuffing for the turkey and Shawn had a thought

"Let's invite Nero, Rex and their families while were inviting Glukhov."

"Yeah we can do that too."

As she takes Abby upstairs Shawn looks down at Phoenix as he walks closely and grips her large butt as she gasps and smiles. Then Shawn started to tickle her and she tries to make him stop.

(Giggling) "Shawn, please stop. You know how ticklish I'm am. I'm making stuffing here."

"The turkey is not the only thing that is getting stuffed."

Phoenix puts her spoon down, turns around and makes out with him. The he picks her up and places her on the table on her back as she takes off her shorts and started tongue kissing. Then he lowers his face to her large breasts, took off her tank top and started sucking and licking her nipples as he rubs her glory. She breathes heavily as he slips his finger in deeper. She moans as she holds his head down into her breasts and rubbed his crotch until it grew a lump. Shawn unzips his fly as his large stiff cock appears as Phoenix starts to jerk it as it slipped inside into her vagina as she grips his hands. Then Shawn holds her arms as he starts to thrust into her as Phoenix's large breasts started flop back and forward as she moans and Shawn groans.

(Softly moaning) (Panting) "Yes, Shawn. Right in there."

Then he turned her around and made her lay on her stomach, grabs her large ass with both hands and continues to thrust into her as Shawn was ready to climax.

(Grunting) "It's coming up. Ah ugh."

"Yes Shawn. Fill me with your stuffing."

Shawn climaxed into her as he starts to calm down and pulls away leaving a trail leaking. Shawn zips up his pants and Phoenix picks herself up, puts her tank top on and her shorts.

"That was nice as usual Shawn."

"Thanks I always do my best. Now I'm going to invite everybody to dinner."

"Okay honey."

She washes her hands and went to pick up the spoon to continue with the stuffing as Shawn went to his phone. He first calls Nero.

Nero answers "Hello? Hey Shawn." As Nero, Tera and Hyro were getting ready to leave

"Nero I was wondering if you and your family are coming over for Thanksgiving dinner?" Shawn wonders

"Of course we are. We are all family."

"Good so when will you be here?" Shawn asks Nero

"We should be there in the afternoon. See you there."

"Sure, bye. (Hangs up) Now for Rex."

Shawn calls Rex. Rex answers "Hello? Hey Bro! How you've been?" Rex asks

"I've been doing great. What about you?" Shawn asks

"I'm doing well too."

"Okay. I was wondering if you're coming over for Thanksgiving dinner." Shawn asks

"Yeah, we're coming over."

"Great. I'll see you." (Hangs up)

"Alright Phoenix I invited everyone."

"Wait what about Glukhov?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Eh, don't worry he always shows up on every holiday. You know that."

"Oh yeah. Well I just finished with the stuffing in the turkey and the ham is done too along with the pies and everything else."

"Looks great Phoenix. Now let's get ready for their arrival."

They went upstairs and told Zeya to get ready also as they get ready themselves as prep Abby as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Nero…<p>

Nero putting on his tie while Tera is putting on makeup and Hyro was cleaning his paws. Nero went downstairs and calls out to them.

(To everyone) "Alright everybody it's to go."

They all came downstairs just as they heard him. Nero looks at Tera in her dress

"You look great, honey."

"Thank you, you look great too."

"So do you, little man." They fist bumped each other as they left the house then walked over to the charger got in and drove to Shawn's house

Elsewhere with Rex…

Rex was putting on cologne in the bedroom while Pepper was fixing her skirt.

"Alright, you ready to go yet?" Rex asks Pepper

"Just a minute… I just need to… and I got it. (Pepper walks out of the bathroom seductively) So what do you think?"

Rex was shocked by her very slim body in her white skirt with a no strap top.

"Damn! You look great in that."

"Thanks and you know what's better about you. You being in that suit and… (sniffs) mm, you smell nice too."

"Thanks babe. Now let's get going."

They have left the apartment to go to the cab and drove off to Shawn's house

* * *

><p>Back with Shawn…<p>

Phoenix was setting the table as the doorbell rings and Shawn went to answer the door.

"Don't worry, I got it." Shawn opens the door and it was Glukhov

"Glukhov!"

"Shawn!"

They hugged each other as Shawn called out to them.

"Guess who's here?"

Zeya runs downstairs and runs towards to Glukhov and gave a big hug.

"Uncle Glukhov, you're here!"

"It is good to see you again but where is Abby?"

Phoenix walks in with Abby in her red dress

"Here she is."

"Aw, I remember this face. How have you been doing?" Glukhov asks Abby

(Baby cooing) "Well I'm going to finish setting up the table."

"Okay. Abby, let's see if you're mom needs help in the kitchen."

Glukhov walks into the kitchen with Abby to help Phoenix

(Doorbell rings) "Wow that was quick." Shawn opens the door and it was Rex and Pepper

"Hey Bro, what's up."

Nothing much bro. Come in."

Shawn brought them in and now he waits for Nero and Tera

"Now, we wait for Nero and Tera."

Meanwhile with Nero and Tera…

Nero and Tera were stuck in traffic at the center of the city as Hyro was bored

"I can't believe this happening to us." Said Nero complaining

"There has to be another way around this." Tera wonders

Nero spotted a way out of the center and a way to Shawn's house on the hill.

"Wait, I see a shortcut. Hang on."

Tera was terrified as she buckles Hyro seat and her own. Nero drives off the road and onto the trail that leads to Shawn's house

"Nero, are you out of your freaking mind?!" Tera asks

"Yes, I am!"

* * *

><p>Back with Shawn…<p>

Everybody was sitting at the table waiting for Shawn also Nero and Tera. Shawn was a bit nervous about Nero and the rest being late. Phoenix walks over to him and was curious

"Hey Shawn, are you okay? You seem nervous." Phoenix asks curiously

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried if Nero and the rest won't show up."

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be here soon enough. It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Phoenix. I hope you're right."

Nighttime fell…

Meanwhile with Nero…

Nero continues to drive up the trail until he sees the house as the family was terrified then they finally reached to the house. They were all panting from the excitement as Hyro was entertained.

"Again Nero. Again!" Said Hyro clapping

Both of them looked at him and each other and said…

(Both) "No."

They all got out of the car, walked over to the door and ringed the bell. Shawn was relieved that Nero and his family arrived. Shawn runs towards to the door and answers.

"Hey Shawn. Sorry we were late. We… uh… got stuck in traffic."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I was afraid you guys weren't going to show at all. Come on in."

Shawn brings them in into the dining room and sees everybody is here except Rex and Pepper. He doesn't see them anywhere.

"Uh, where is Rex and Pepper?" Shawn asks worrying

"They went to the bathroom." Zeya answers

(Sarcastically) "Yeah… they went to the bathroom."

Rex and Pepper were actually in the bathroom but they were not using it. Rex was making out with Pepper until he turned her around, lifted her up and slipped in his large cock into her anal and started penetrating her. After a few thrusts he climaxed into her anal squishing out his juice as he pulls it out.

"Alright let's get back to them."

They returned to the dining room as everybody starred at them and Rex wonders.

"What?"

"Going to the bathroom, huh?"

"Yes. We… uh… went to bathroom."

"Yeah okay. Now take your seats."

"Now let us pray."

Everybody goes into their praying positions as Shawn begins

"Let each of us as we celebrate Thanksgiving pray to the Arceus: Heavenly Pokémon, in this season of gratitude and abundance we give. You thanks for our many blessings as we pray for all who struggle with hunger and want. We pray for those of you who are traveling, may your travels be safe and know that we look forward to your safe arrival back home. We pray that we, the holy, extend a true spirit of welcome to all; and may those who gather today at the Arceus's table be grateful and acknowledge all as gifts from Arceus. We pray for the homeless, the unloved and forgotten. May they come to know hope through our caring and our actions. Amen."

(Everyone) "Amen."

"Great we can eat now." Everybody starts to eat down the turkey and everything else. Everybody was having a great time until when Zeya eating her pie she flanged her piece into Phoenix's face by accident as Abby and Hyro laughed. Phoenix smiles, picks up her pie and throws it into Shawn's face instead of Zeya's.

"Food fight!" Rex yelled

As everybody started throwing food at each other all over the dining room as Abby was laughing being entertained and Hyro joined the fight.

* * *

><p>25 minutes later…<p>

The food fight was over and everybody was covered in food as the entire room was covered as well as they fare welled to each other and they went home. Abby was asleep and Zeya was very tired so she takes Abby to bed as she took herself to bed as well and went to sleep. Phoenix went to check on the kids and see they were all asleep and returns to Shawn.

"The kids are asleep babe. It's just me and you." Said Phoenix seductively

"Oh yeah." Phoenix walked over to him seductively and went under the bed sheets and started to have fun under the sheets as they end the night.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's late and I'm sorry. I wanted to upload this on Thanksgiving but you know I had to go to a thanksgiving. So… uh… Happy late Thanksgiving I guess. And I hope you've had a great thanksgiving yourself. Stay tuned…<strong>

** - Master DA**

** 11/29/14**


	3. Working out (Random)

**(A/N: When you see chapters like this one. It will be a random chapter. If I had an idea for the adventures of Shawn, Phoenix and friends I will make a chapter. So hope you enjoy my first random chapter.")**

* * *

><p>(It is finally December and snow finally falls from the sky in Lumiose City. Shawn is living his life to the fullest as he truly desires and Christmas was right around the corner along with New Year's.)<p>

Shawn is home with his family. Zeya is playing in the living room with Abby while Phoenix was putting decorations on the tree and Shawn in the next room was working out on his rack doing his pull ups. Then Phoenix went to go get Shawn for help with the opens the door slightly and sees him doing pull ups. As she looks at his shirtless tattooed sweaty muscled back she starts to get aroused every pull up he does. She starts to lick her lips and bite down on it but she bit her tongue accidentally and Shawn heard her.

"Ow! My Tongue!"

"Phoenix?" Shawn asks

She pulls herself in before he would notice "Hey, Shawn. You said you're going to help me with the tree."

"Yeah."

"So, why are you still working out?" Phoenix asks

"Hey, I got to stay in shape for you, right? I mean if I wasn't strong on our wedding day, I wouldn't be to lift you now would I."

"I guess."

Phoenix looks at his hardcore abs sweating as she gets aroused again but she tries to not show signs of it.

Shawn gets into a push up position "Phoenix, I need you to get on my back."

"Why?" Phoenix asks curiously

"It put's more weight on."

Phoenix sits on his back as he counts while doing push up's.

(Grunting) "1, 2, 3, 4… 5, 6, 7, 8…"

"Wow, you are strong." Said Phoenix sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shawn asks curiously

"Well I mean usually Blaziken's have more strength than human's do."

"What do you mean? So you think you're strong than me?" Shawn asks as being challenged

"Technically, yes."

"Okay then. Let's settle this then with wrestling."

"Okay but just so you know I'm really a good fighter, Shawn."

"If you're really a good fighter? Then show me your moves."

Shawn and Phoenix walk onto the mat and they both got into wrestling positions as they circle each other. They jumped at each other forcing each other down as they hold on to each other twisting and turning, back and forward and tumbling all around the floor. Shawn flips Phoenix on her back and pinned her.

(Grunting) Shawn holds her down "You're not bad. For your first time fighting."

Phoenix topples over Shawn and she pins him down.

"Who said it was my first time."

As they continue toppling and pinning each other while in the living room Zeya was putting Abby to sleep in her cradle and calls out to her.

(Yelling to Phoenix) "Mom, I put Abby to sleep."

(Grunting) "Okay, that's great. I'll check on her later."

"What is going on in there?" Zeya asks and wonders

Zeya can overhear rumbling in the next room and went to see what the noise was about. She peeks through the door and sees them wrestling but doesn't know why. Shawn once again pins Phoenix on her back and holds her down while holding her arms tied.

(Grunting) "Ready to tap out yet?"

(Grunting) "No, I'm not tapping out yet!"

"You're good, babe." Said Phoenix complementing

"Thanks, you should see me trying."

"Let's make a wager. If I get out of this hold you have to help me decorate the house."

"Deal."

As Shawn holds her arms more tighter she made a grin on her face and Shawn was curious. Then she kicked him in the sack and blaze kicked him to the wall.

"Blaze kick!"

Zeya is terrified of how Shawn was getting beaten.

(Landing punches) "Ahh! Oof!" (Groaning) Phoenix walks to him and lowers herself

"My balls! I can't believe I lost to you too." (Groaning and panting)

She lifts his chin (Panting) "Too bad lover boy. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly babe."

(Panting) "Hurt me? I barely felt a thing and that nut shot was cheap."

Phoenix looks down to his crotch and it was hard as Shawn looks at her large ass in her yoga pants. Then they turned to each other they both smiled and made a rough tongue kiss locked lips as Shawn takes off his sweat pants and Phoenix rips a hole her pants as well. Phoenix stops a had thought

"Hey, let's skip this and get to the fun part."

"You sure? You want to do this dry?"

"Yes, Shawn." (Both tongue kiss moaning)

As they continued Zeya was getting turned on and she thought of herself in that position as she rubs her hole with her long tongue making it wet. Shawn inserts his large clutch into her anal in a seating spot and it was dry. They both gasp for air as Shawn starts thrusting into her as her large breasts was flying around up and down into Shawn's face, as Zeya continues to rub herself she takes out her phone and records it for herself. As she records it she slips her tongue into herself with her walls tightening and thrusts at her speed and moans quietly. He thrusts faster into her until he was ready to climax.

(Screaming and moaning) "Shawn, I'm about to explode."

(Grunting) "Me too!"

(Zeya's thought) "Me too."

Shawn was to climax in her anal but somewhere else he had in mind. He pulls his large clutch out, push's her head down into his clutch down the throat as he continues thrusting. Zeya goes faster and was about to climax as Shawn is to and then Shawn finally blew his chunks into Phoenix's throat dripping from her beak as Zeya squirted with her tongue still inside. Shawn takes out his large clutch as Zeya slips her tongues out drooling with her own juice and left to her room. They both calm themselves Shawn looks down at Phoenix's blushing face with his milk dripping from her beak as she swallows it.

"Okay Phoenix you've convinced me. I'll help you decorate."

As she rubs his abs firmly "Thanks Shawn."

Shawn picks up his sweat pants and puts them back and puts on a shirt as Phoenix puts on a shirt and new yoga pants then threw her ripped wet ones in the garbage. They return to the living room and they don't see Zeya anywhere but Abby in her cradle as Shawn went to check on her but Phoenix wonders.

"Where's Zeya?" Phoenix asks as she wonders

"She's probably in her room or something."

Zeya's room…

Zeya lay's in her bed as she thinks of Shawn while replaying the video. She can't stop thinking about him and not just the boy's at school and hopes to have the guts to go next.

**FIN…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Christmas and New Year's chapter in progress. Stay tuned for more…)**


	4. Christmas

****(A/N: This chapter will have lots fluffy and yiffy stuff so be prepared for it. Rated "M" for a reason!)****

* * *

><p><strong>("It is Christmas Eve and the New Year's was right around the corner as well. We find ourselves with Shawn and his family at the mall Christmas shopping for everybody as they search for gifts.")<strong>

Lumiose City Central Mall…

Shawn and the family were walking down the mall looking around to see what to buy as Christmas carols was playing in the background until Shawn had an idea.

"Hey guys I've got an idea."

"And that would be?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Since we're all getting presents. I thought maybe we split the $10,000 and we all get presents separately but of course we can't know what we have from each other. Now, how does that sound?" Shawn asks

"Yeah, I guess thats fun. What about you, Zeya?"

"Yeah I like that."

"Great, here's $5,000. Please try not to lose it. Phoenix you take Abby and I'll go with Zeya. We'll all meet back here at the front door but remember we can't tell what we got."

(Everybody) "Got it."

"Come on Abby. Let's see what we can get for daddy."

Shawn hands the money to Phoenix and they all went separate ways into the mall. Until Phoenix sees a game store and thought about it and went in. Phoenix looks around and sees lots of video games all around her and sees one perfect present for Shawn.

"This will be perfect." As she picks it up and bought other games along with it and brought it to the cashier.

Meanwhile with Shawn and Zeya…

Shawn and Zeya were wandering aimlessly around to see what to buy for Phoenix as they have presents for Nero, Tera, Hyro, Rex, Pepper and Glukhov. Shawn had no idea what to get for Phoenix so he asks Zeya.

"Zeya, what does your mother like?"

"What do you mean?" Zeya asks

"I mean… like… what would be the most perfect present for you mom?" Shawn asks curiously

"Well… remember that necklace that you gave to her?" Zeya asking

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well I was thinking a bracelet would be nice and since I'm done shopping for Uncle Glukhov I'll help you out."

"Thanks a lot, Zeya."

"No problem Dad. And I think we've found a perfect place to find a present for mom."

Zeya points at the jewelry store as they both walked over to the store. But Shawn shaking his head no and he thought that Phoenix wouldn't want just jewelry for Christmas.

"I don't know, Zeya. Let's get your mother something other than jewelry."

"Okay dad."

Then Shawn thinks about it again and decided to get at least jewelry for her and Zeya.

"You know what? Maybe I will get something for Phoenix in there."

Shawn and Zeya walks into the store

"And while we're in here maybe there's something you would like in here."

Zeya was stocked (gasps) "You mean…"

"Yes Zeya, pick out something you like."

"Thanks dad."

(Shawn's thought) "Oh man. I really did spoil her."

Zeya gives a huge hug to Shawn and she went looking for a piece she wanted. Until she found a silver ring and showed to Shawn. Shawn looks at the ring then the price it was $2,000.

"I don't know, Zeya." Said Shawn doubtfully

Zeya gives her puppy dog eyes gazing into him as Shawn couldn't resist anymore.

(Sighs) (Face palms) "Alright." Zeya hugs Shawn

"Now, let's find a present for your mom." As they continued searching

* * *

><p>Back with Phoenix…<p>

Phoenix continues her shopping spree until comes across adult novelty shop and thought of another present for Shawn. But she knows that she can't bring Abby inside the shop. She takes out phone and calls Zeya for help.

Zeya answers "Hey mom."

"Zeya I need to come pick up Abby."

"Okay but why?" Zeya asks curiously

"I found a store that is not made for children and I need you to come and get Abby."

"Okay mom but where are you?"

"I'm on the third floor near the escalators to your left. Can you see me?" Phoenix asks

Zeya looks around as she looks up and sees her waving giving the signal

"Yes, I can see you but what about Dad?" Zeya asks

(Over the phone) "Don't worry about your father. Just tell him I needed your help. That's all."

"Okay." (Hangs up)

"Dad? Mom needs me so I'm going to her."

"Okay but remember to be at the front door."

"Okay."

Zeya gets on the escalator and reach to the third floor to Phoenix.

"Alright mom I'm here."

"Good now take Abby and go to your dad. I'll meet you guys at the front door, okay."

"Okay mom."

Zeya takes Abby as she goes to Shawn. While Phoenix goes into the shop she's has been greeted by the store owner.

"Hello honey, welcome to my shop. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have anything on Christmas specials?" Phoenix asks the store owner

"Well you're in luck lady because we always have a special deals on holidays like this. What we have here is the best ones like the candy cane babe costume, the Santa bikini and the classic Mr. Santa's naughty helper. Now which one would you like or maybe for 'him?'?"

As Phoenix looks at the ones shown to her she picks the candy cane and Santa's naughty helper costume and went to the changing room. She firsts puts on the candy cane costume and twirls around while posing in front of the mirror to see if she likes it but she wonders if Shawn will like it or not. Then she tries the Santa's helper costume and posed again in the mirror and thought Shawn would like this one more than other. She takes it off and brings it upfront to the clerk.

"I'll take this one."

"Ah yes the classic. Would like to pay it by cash or credit or…?"

"Or what?" Phoenix asks worried and curiously

"Or you can have all this for free if you do something with me." The owner asks seductively

"Whatever it is I'm not doing anything with you. I would never cheat on my husband with you."

"Come on baby. All you just have to do is let me touch that sweet body and you can have it all for free."

"How about I give a punch for free?" Phoenix raised her fist with a flame on it.

**(WHAM!) **

**(THUD)**

And punched him straight in the face breaking his nose while bleeding out and knocked him out as he fell to the ground as she walked out the store with her stuff. The Mall was about to close Shawn and Zeya were standing nearby the front door waiting for Phoenix as Shawn looks at his watch it was almost 10:00.

(Announcer) "The time now is 9:57 P.M. The Mall will close in a few minutes."

(Sighs) "Where's your mother?" Shawn asks Zeya

"She was going to a shop to buy you a gift."

"Yes, I know but I mean…" Shawn spots Phoenix running towards them in a distance

"There she is. Phoenix, where were you? The Mall was about to close on us."

"Yes I know. I'm sorry Shawn. I've had a few complications along the way."

"Okay let's go." They all went to the truck and loaded it the back as Shawn closes the cover and everybody gets in the truck.

"Is everybody buckled up and ready to go?" Shawn asks everybody

(Everybody) "Yes."

Shawn starts the truck, pulls out of the parking spot and drove off back to home. On the way home the kids fell asleep and Shawn was curious about what happen to her so he asks Phoenix.

"Honey, what happen to you?" Shawn asks curiously

(Sighs) "When I was shopping for your gift I… almost got touched the wrong way."

"What?!" Said Shawn in a total shock

"Yeah but don't worry I dealt with it."

"Yeah but what did you do?" Shawn asks curiously

"When I was shopping in the shop he was going to give the stuff for free if I let him touch me but I didn't so I said 'How about I give you punch for free' and WHAM! I punched him in the face and gave him a bloody broken nose with a black eye."

"Wow, I can't believe it. The nerve of that guy."

"Yeah I know, right?"

"Just wait, the next time we go back there I'm going to give him piece of my mind. And by my mind I mean my fist. But not right now because it's almost Christmas."

"Thank you, Shawn." Phoenix kisses Shawn on cheek as they finally reached home and pulled into the garage. Shawn sees Abby and Zeya are still asleep. Phoenix went to wake them up but Shawn stopped her.

"No, let them sleep. Let's just carry them to bed. You get Abby and I'll get Zeya." As they both unbuckled their seatbelts Shawn picks up Zeya as Phoenix picks up Abby and they both carried them into the house. But Shawn had some thought in his mind.

"Hey, Phoenix I forgot to invite Nero, Rex, Glukhov and the rest to our house."

"I've already invited them here. They probably let themselves in already. See theirs Nero's car."

Shawn opens the door slowly and see's large and small presents under the tree already wrapped up with names from Nero, Tera, Rex and Pepper including a small present from Hyro. Shawn and Phoenix sneaked into the children's room and put them to bed and sneaked back into their room. As they got to the bedroom they took off their boots, coats and hats and put gifts down. Phoenix yawned, put her costume under the bed so Shawn doesn't know and she was really tired so she just fell into bed and thought that she wanted to help Shawn wrap the gifts.

"Shawn, let me help you." Said Phoenix nodding off

"No, get some sleep babe. Besides I still have a bit of energy left before I pass out."

"Okay nighty night." Phoenix falls asleep

"Good night my love."

As Phoenix fell asleep Shawn grabbed wrapping paper, tape and a pair of scissors and started wrapping and taping all of the gifts without even knowing what the gifts are. He worked around the clock until 6 A.M. in the morning time passed until 7 A.M.

* * *

><p>Morning…<p>

7:00 A.M…

Christmas Day…

Shawn was sleeping in bed until the alarm went off buzzing and Shawn woke up and looked on the floor and the presents were gone and so was Phoenix. Shawn rushed downstairs and sees everybody around the fireplace on the T.V. and playing Christmas Carols as Shawn was stunned. Phoenix approaches him with two hot chocolates and wearing a Christmas sweater.

"Morning sleepy head. We've been waiting for you." (Giggling)

"Really? You guys been waiting for me?" Shawn asked

Nero joins "Of course, it wouldn't be Christmas without you."

"Yeah but it's just that… Christmas isn't the same without my parents and my first Christmas without my little brother."

Tera approaches Shawn to comfort him "Well Shawn were your family now. Were all family. And nothing like that will ever change."

Shawn picks himself up and felt better everybody helped him

"Thank you everybody. Now let's eat some breakfast."

Everybody walked over to the dinner table as Phoenix was passing out the plates and Shawn grabs the breakfast and place it in everyone's plate. Everybody enjoyed themselves Shawn watched over everyone eating as Phoenix approached him and looked above him it was a mistletoe as Phoenix and Shawn bring themselves and made the most romantic kiss they could ever have. Everyone looked at them as Zeya and Hyro were grossed out by them and they both walked over to the dinner table to eat. After breakfast they all walked over to the tree as they handed each other presents. Hyro opened his first and it was a toy RC car and he was very happy, Zeya opened hers and she got a nice necklace from Glukhov and Abby got baby toys and clothes. Rex was next to get his present and he got was set of cologne as Rex looked confuse and everybody laughed. Next Tera and Pepper open there presents and they get sets of perfume in a case. Glukhov gets a new laptop and Nero got new pair of headphones and everybody got clothes as well. Last Phoenix gets two presents she opens the big one and it was a beautiful universe colored dress her second one was a beautiful bracelet and Phoenix jumps in the air happy like if she was a kid, gave him a huge hug and smooched all over his with lipstick marks left on his the same one Zeya picked out and Shawn was curious.

"Thank you, Shawn. Thank you. (3x) Mwah!"

(Whispers to Zeya) "I thought you were keeping the bracelet?" Shawn ask Zeya

"Yeah but mom seem more important."

"Well then since you were selfless you can have this."

Shawn hands Zeya a small present and she opens and sees a ring with her name under it. Zeya was so happy she jumped with excitement and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, Zeya."

Phoenix makes her announcement "Everybody, here's the last big present for Shawn."

Phoenix hands Shawn the last and big present and makes big rips and sees something he's never seen before he got an Xbox One with his favorite games. Shawn made a huge smile as he sees his favorite games Halo: the Master Chief Collection, the Crew, and Call of Duty: Advance Warfare.

"Phoenix, this is the best Christmas gift you've ever given me. Thank you. You know ever since that we've met I felt a connection between us and it was so powerful. I couldn't have a thought we could finally come together. These presents didn't bring us together friends and family brought us together. (Shawn holds her hands) Phoenix, you have changed my life forever and nothing will ever change that. I love you Phoenix."

Phoenix smiles and starts to tear as Shawn wipes the tears of her eyes as everybody stares at them. Then Shawn and Phoenix bring themselves closer and kissed as Nero kissed Tera on the cheek as she blushed but she went and kissed him locked lips. Then Rex looks at Pepper and they kissed as well but Hyro and Zeya were grossed out but Glukhov grabbed Abby, Zeya and Hyro and kissed them all on the foreheads.

"Hey everybody, let's all go outside and have some fun."

Everybody agreed and put on warm clothes and ran outside into the snow piles as they started throwing snowballs at each other. Zeya and Abby were making a snowman Shawn makes a snowball and throws it at Phoenix's butt as she throws one back. As everyone enjoyed themselves until Phoenix started to get a little cold.

"Shawn, I'm starting to freeze a bit."

"Yeah me too. And I don't Abby and Zeya to catch a cold. Come on kid's time to warm up and go to bed. What about you guys?" Shawn asks everybody else

"Nah, we're going home but we'll come back for the New Year's."

"Alright then let me get your presents."

As Shawn and his family walked back into the house Shawn grabbed the presents Nero and the Rex. And everybody got into Nero's car and drove off home. Shawn walks back into the house and sees his kids going to bed then walks upstairs to his bedroom. While Phoenix was in the bathroom with the door closed and putting on her special costume. Shawn walks in and takes off his clothes lays in bed and watches a Christmas movie as Phoenix noticed he walked and prepared herself.

"Hey Phoenix, did enjoy your Christmas?" Shawn asks Phoenix

"Yeah, I did but there's one more present you haven't opened yet, my little Santa."

"And what that would be?" Shawn asks curiously

(Seductively) "This present baby."

Shawn was shocked when Phoenix posed in her Mr. Santa's naughty helper costume with a tied bow around her large breasts. Shawn was drooling by her looks as she walked closer seductively and sits in a lap dance swinging her breasts left and right as his eyes followed.

(Seductively) "Go ahead open your present, Santa."

Shawn grabs the bow and unties the bow and reveals her large breast as she started rubbing her breasts. Shawn started to grow a hard one as Phoenix feels the lump rubbing her vagina's lips. She licks her lips and started licking Shawn's face slowly to his tongue as they started tongue kissing slurping down in and out. Phoenix lowers herself down to his hard clutch then she grabs his clutch, spits on it and starts jerking it as she starts sucking him off. Shawn groans and moans as Phoenix smiles at him.

(Grunting) "I didn't know I was good this year."

(Seductively) "Well Santa needs some time off and that's what I'm here for, right?"

She continues until she squeezed both of her breasts on Shawn's clutch and continued stroking him while sucking him and Shawn was ready to climax.

"Would Santa like to give some milk?" Said Phoenix asked seductively

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Shawn yelled out as Phoenix continued stroking and sucking until he finally blew his chunks into her mouth down the mouth into her throat as she always swallows it. She pulls it out her mouth and raises herself and pushed him down into bed as he sits up. She then lifts her skirt revealing her glory hole and that she was not wearing any underpants as she sits back in lap dance position grips hard on his shirt and rips it off. She firmly rubs his chest with one finger as she reaches for his clutch and starts rubbing it against her glory hole lips.

"Stuff my stocking, Santa." Said Phoenix seductively

Until she slips it in and slowly thrusts herself as she holds onto Shawn's shoulders and Shawn was holding and squeezing her large butt. She starts to thrust faster jumping up and down as Shawn sits there and lets her take it all. She moans louder and tries not to scream but she couldn't handle how good it felt. She pushes him down and lays on top and Shawn starts to penetrate into her as he holds her down as they were both ready to climax.

"Yes, Santa! Stuff my stocking! Unload that toy sack!"

Shawn continues thrust until he finally unloads his toys into her sack leaking out as he leaves in there for a few seconds then pulls it out while her own juice was squirting a bit. Her glory hole leaks out his toys like a leaking pipe as they both kissed and she curls up and holds Shawn with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh! what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh." (giggling) Said Phoenix as she cuddles with Shawn

"Now, this is a Christmas I will never forget."

Phoenix had a thought and asked Shawn something.

"Shawn, how do you have so much?" Phoenix asks Shawn curiously

"So much of what?" Shawn asks wondering

"Of this." Phoenix shows how much toy's he has unloaded onto her.

"Oh, that. I don't know but let's just relax and watch some Christmas movies. I think we've had enough of excitement for one night.

**("And here we end another adventure for Shawn and his friends. Shawn and his friends had very exciting Christmas but what holds them on their New Year's adventure as the journey continues in 2015.")**

**FIN…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey everyone, I hope you've enjoyed my Christmas chapter and don't worry the New Year's chapter is in progress as well but I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and see you on the next chapter in 2015.)**


	5. New Year's (2014-2015)

**("It was finally time of the New Year's on New Year's Eve where the year 2014 was coming to end and next was 2015, We find ourselves with Shawn and his family setting up the house for their New Year's Party.") **

Shawn and his family were home setting up for their New Year's party for 12:00. Shawn was ordering food for the party while Phoenix was placing the table with drinks of wine and apple cider and Zeya was putting up happy New Year and 2015 decorations on the wall. Shawn finishes ordering food and check on both of them to see how they're doing.

"Hey girls, came to check on everything. How's everything so far?" Shawn asks

"Well honey I'm almost done with the drinks. Just need one more glass and… I'm done."

Phoenix finished placing the glasses on the table and Zeya was about to be finished with the decorations on the wall.

"Okay dad I finished putting the decorations. So now what?" Zeya asks

"Well I'm waiting for the food to show up. I guess we all can watch T.V. until it gets here."

Everybody walks over to the couch as everybody sits. Phoenix sits on Shawn's lap and Zeya sits with Abby as Shawn turns on the T.V. They began to watch a show called The Amazing Race as they waited for the food to arrive. Until the doorbell rang And Shawn went to see who it was. It was Glukhov at the door as Shawn as lets him in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Nero and his family…<p>

Nero was trying to fix his tie but he can't and Tera walks behind him and fix's it for him.

"Wow, look at that handsome." Said Tera rubbing both hands on his chest

"Thank you but there's someone more beautiful than I am, you."

Nero looks at her with beautiful makeup in her dress with gloves. Tera looks at him in his nice suit she couldn't resist how good he looks in the suit as she bites her lips as her hands slide lower to his crotch. Nero notices her hands going down but he didn't stop her as rubs his crotch until it grew a lump. She unzips his fly and lets his cock just hang then she started stroking it. Nero enjoys himself as she continues stroking harder and faster until he released it on a paper towel.

"That was very nice." Said Tera while wiping off with the paper towel

Nero zips up back his pants and Hyro walks in to see what his parents were doing.

"Well don't you look handsome? Looks like I have two handsome boys." Said Tera complimenting Hyro

"Well then is everybody ready?" Nero asks

(Everybody) "Yes."

"Okay then let's go."

Everybody leaves the house and got into their car and drove off to Rex's house

* * *

><p>Elsewhere with Rex…<p>

Rex was sitting on the couch waiting on Pepper while she's in the bedroom fixing her dress. Rex was becoming very impatient.

"Pepper, what's taking you so long?" Rex asking Pepper

"Don't get your tail in a knot. I'm coming!"

Pepper finally comes out of the bedroom in her long black silk dress as Rex was shocked looking at slim body from her head to toe. He stop staring at her.

"Well, what do you think baby?" Pepper asks

Rex was still speechless until he finally thought of something to say as she is still waiting for answer.

"Holy crap, you look sexy in that."

Pepper blushes a bit

(Giggling) "Thank you and I like my husky man in those kinds of suits." Said Pepper seductively

Pepper approaches Rex seductively as Rex is being pushed back to the dresser and she grabs his tie as she undo's it. She unbuttons his shirt as she sees his scaled muscle chest and lowers herself to crotch and unzips it. His flaccid clutch hangs out until she started stroking it with her small hands to make it hardens. Pepper was getting aroused and Rex noticed by her blushing face so he rubs and fingers her hole. She stops stroking it and started sucking him off with her small tongue on his tip into his urethra.

(Gasps) "Oh yeah."

She smiled as she continued until he decided to push further into her mouth deep into her throat but she tries not to let him go down but he forced it in anyways. As he continues holding down her head and gagging into her she pats him for air and he was ready to blow.

(Gagging) "Baby… I can't… breathe…" (Coughing)

"Just give me a second. UNH!"

Rex climaxed into her mouth as her face blushes and Rex pulls it out as she coughs out the heavy cream and Pepper was not too pleased.

"What the hell?! I couldn't breathe you ass."

"Sorry, couldn't hear you over the gagging."

Rex picks up Pepper and places her on the dresser, lifts up her dress and inserts his clutch into her hole and she was curious.

"You're still hard even after that?" Pepper asks curiously

"Yes I am."

Rex starts to thrust into her tight hole as Peppers walls tightens every time. She moans louder as Rex goes faster into her as the dresser rumbles. Then he turns her around as her face cheek on the dresser while Rex holds her arms and continues to thrust into her faster until he was ready to blow. He finally blew his chunks into her anal as he pulls it out as they put their clothes back on.

(Sigh) "Ah, just what I needed. So you're ready to go, now?" Rex asks Pepper

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go."

As they leave the house into the Nero's car Pepper had a thought and was curious about it as well and ask Rex.

"Rex, why don't we have a car?"

"We can't afford it."

(Disappointed) "Oh right."

Nero drives off to Shawn's house

* * *

><p>Night time fell…<p>

December 31, 2014…

10:10 P.M…

Shawn was getting ready as Zeya was as well while Phoenix was fixing her special New Year dress as she walks out to show Shawn.

"Hey Shawn what do you think of my New Year dress? Does it make me look fat?" Phoenix asks Shawn curiously

"It's… uh…" Shawn was shocked seeing her in a traditional qipao with golden dragons with the red color on it and in her stockings with one leg up fixing her stocking.

(Shawn's thought) "Dammit, why every single time she always finds something like this but I can't resist."

"Well Shawn?" Phoenix asks again curiously

Shawn approaches Phoenix as he firmly rubs her face as she purrs "Phoenix, you will always look beautiful to me no matter what you wear or what make up you put on. You'll always be my lovely and sexy Phoenix for many years to come. But I'll admit you do look damn hot in that dress."

Shawn smacks her large butt and Phoenix chuckles

**SMACK!**

(Soft chuckle) "Oh, Shawn. Not now, maybe later."

(Doorbell rings) "That must be them now."

Shawn looks outside and sees everybody is here. Everybody arrives at Shawn's party as he lets them in at the time was 10:56 P.M. as everybody enjoys themselves. Zeya continuously looks at the T.V.'s countdown clock and it was 11:30 but Shawn was curious about her concern.

Shawn approaches Zeya "Are you okay, Zeya? You don't seem well."

(Sigh) "It feels weird to me. I'm already starting a New Year but I won't feel any different than I already was. I mean I was a prostitute for the rest of my teenage life and that's all I knew."

"Well Zeya I know how you feel. After all what we've been through certain points of our lives and we all feel that we can't change. But we are entering a new era of time to have a fresh start and wash off all the dirt that we made over the year. And honey all that dirt will be washed off when the clock strikes at 12:00 and there you start a new life."

Zeya tries to figure to understand what Shawn was trying to say. She still quite doesn't understand but she knows where he was going with it or maybe that he was half drunk. She felt a little better so she picked herself up and rejoined party. Phoenix was a little drunk as she was grinding her butt against Shawn on the wall. It was 11:58 the countdown was finally about as everybody was looking at T.V. as it turns to 11:59. It was closing in on twelve as the ball was dropping and everybody started counting down.

(On the T.V.) "This is John Anderson live at New York City in Time Square as the ball is finally going to drop in…"

(Everybody) "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!" (Cheering)

Everybody cheer's all around as the clock strike at twelve as they toasted clanging each other glasses as they all kissed each other. Shawn clangs his glass to get everybody's attention.

"Everybody, I like to make a toast. 2014 has closed and 2015 is open for business. We've maybe had some complications for half of the year but we have managed to pass through the hell we've been in. The loss of my brother shall not be in vain because of his sacrifice we all can live our lives. So let's all raise our glasses and drink till the sun rises for my little brother and hope to have a great year in 2015. Cheers to all of us and my brother."

(Everybody) "Cheers."

Everybody raised their glasses and clanged their glasses together and drank at the same time. Zeya approaches Shawn.

"Dad that was the greatest New Year speech I've ever heard." Phoenix approaches Shawn

"I'll say. As usual Shawn you always spoke from your heart even when there were hard times but you usually bring us all together. Now I want to end this night in the best way."

"Thank you, guys. Hey everybody let's all take picture for the greatest moment of our lives."

Everybody gathers other as they stand and some sat on the couch as Shawn was setting the camera to go off.

"Now, everybody say 2015."

(Everybody) "2015!" The photo was taken.

Phoenix grabs Shawn's hand firmly, pulls him upstairs into the bedroom and closes the door behind them. Phoenix was lying in bed posing for him as she waving her finger to come over with her smiling, blushing and drunk face as Shawn walks closer. Shawn takes off his coat, tie and shirt and gets into bed with her as she holds him and started to lick his entire cheek upwards.

"Kiss me now, you perfect thing."

They kissed as she lowers her hand to his crotch, unzips it and started stroking it slowly until it got hard. When it got hard she started kissing and sucking the tip and asked Shawn.

(Slurring) "You likey?" Phoenix asks

"I likey like."

She continues sucking him off and Shawn started to rub her anal and slips it in penetrating it. They both stop as she lays her lower body on her stomach on top of his crotch grinding against it as Shawn holds it. She continues grinding until she flipped up her dress and slipped it in as Shawn lays there as her large butt hops up and down as she moans louder. Then she sits up as she still hops up and down as Shawn holds her down and swerve's his clutch inside her womb as she grips the bed rail hard. She turned around laying on her stomach again as Shawn continues to penetrate her in her hole as Phoenix squeezes down on the down pillow and Shawn holds her large breast and Shawn was finally going to make his finale.

"Yes Shawn! Drop the New Year into me!"

Shawn finally blew his chunks into her hole and they both fell onto bed from being exhausted from their excitement as they both fall asleep the last of the night away.

* * *

><p>7:00 A.M.<p>

Morning rise…

January 1, 2015…

The aftermath of the New Year's…

It is morning time as there are a lot of bottles on the floor and on the bed as Phoenix snuggles with Shawn. Phoenix is the first to wake with a headache as Shawn wakes up with a headache as well.

(Groans) "Uh, Hangovers can really punch you hard." Said Shawn rubbing his head

(Groaning) "You're telling me but that was the best New Year's party I've had."

Shawn looks over and see's two bottles on the bed and four on the floor and Shawn wonders.

"Hm, how much did we drink last night?" Shawn asks Phoenix curiously

"I don't know but I thought I was sleeping by myself."

"Not on my watch."

They both get out of bed and stretched out.

"Come on, let's see if anyone else is up."

Shawn and Phoenix leave their bedroom and went downstairs to check on everyone. They see Tera cooking breakfast while Nero was watching T.V. Hyro is sleeping on Zeya's lap and she is also asleep, Rex and Pepper were sleeping together and as for Glukhov he was sitting at the table with Abby.

"Happy 2015 y'all. I see you all had a good night."

"Best night ever I must say." Said Tera while flipping pancakes

"It was a very good night." Said Glukhov joining the conversation

"Breakfast is almost done."

"Good because I'm starving." Nero answering

(Sniffing) "Do I smell pancakes?" Said Rex waking up with Pepper

Zeya and Hyro wake second and also smell the pancakes

"I smell it too." Said Zeya as her stomach growls

They all gathered at the table and sat down as Tera passed out the pancakes each to everyone and Shawn made announcement.

"Everybody, let's make 2015 a good year for all of us. To 2015."

(Everybody) "To 2015."

Everybody raised their orange juice and clanged it together as they eat their breakfast enjoying their time in 2015.

**("2014 came to an end and 2015 has begun as Shawn, his family and friends enjoy the New Year but what lies ahead in their adventure's as the journey continues.")**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the New Year chapter and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year. Hope you all have a great time at your New Year's parties and I'll see all of you in 2015.<p>

-Master DA


	6. Let's Play (Random)

**(A week has passed since the New Year and everyone was settling in 2015. With the bad cold weather happening we find ourselves with Shawn and his family freezing themselves. How will they get through the day? Let's find out.)**

Shawn and Phoenix were sitting at home while Zeya was at School on a very cold day. Shawn was on the phone talking with Glukhov while playing his Xbox while Phoenix was making coco in the kitchen.

(Over phone) "How can you like the cold, Glukhov? It's terrible for me and Phoenix." Said Shawn asking and wondering

"What can I say? Back when I was living in Moscow the water freezes at 32 degrees. I like the cold here than back at Russia."

"Glukhov I have a favor, can you pick up Zeya for me?" Shawn asks Glukhov

"Why can't you?" Glukhov asks

"Well because my truck is at the shop and the only other vehicle I have is a motorcycle. And the road is very icy."

"Okay then I'll go pick her up. Besides she likes to see me anyways."

"Thank you, Glukhov." (Hangs up)

Phoenix returns to Shawn with two coco and she wondered

"So what did Glukhov said?" Phoenix asks

"He said that he wouldn't mind going to pick up Zeya."

"Well Glukhov says that uncles are more fun than parents."

"What? That's not true. We can be just as fun as he is."

"I know right."

Shawn and Phoenix starts to shiver from the house being this cold

"Holy crap! It's freezing in here!"

"I know. I'll turn on the heater."

Phoenix goes to heater and turns it on as the room starts to get worm.

"That's better."

Phoenix sits next to him while he is playing Killer Instinct and she was curious about it. She picks up the second controller and jumped in. Shawn notices on the screen **"Second player joined"**

"I see you're interested. Want to play?" Shawn asks

"Sure I always wanted to play your games. So what is this?" Phoenix asks

"It's Killer Instinct. It's just a fighting game. Now, who would you like to choose? I'm choosing Glacius."

Shawn chooses Glacius and Phoenix was still deciding on which one she wants to use. She picks Orchid and asks Shawn

"Okay, so how do I play?" Phoenix asks

"Okay, this button here is the block button so you don't get hit badly. This stick moves your character and these buttons help you fight me."

"Hm, okay I think I got it."

"Okay then get ready."

The game starts up as it displays the characters and the announcer say's "FIGHT ON!"

(Game Announcer) "Ready? FIGHT!"

"What do I do, Shawn?" Phoenix asks

"Just mash the buttons as fast as you can and beat me."

Phoenix starts to mash the buttons as fast as she could as she was beating Shawn on her first try. Shawn was shocked

"Not bad. On your first try."

"I aim to please."

Shawn had an idea.

Let's play a game."

"But we are playing a game."

"Here me out. We're going to play a strip game. If one of us loses you or I have to strip in order."

"Isn't that for Poker?" Phoenix asks

"Yes, but under my terms."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Glukhov…<p>

Glukhov is waiting outside in the blistering cold by his car in front of the School. Zeya comes out of the School.

"There's my little girl."

"Uncle Glukhov? I thought my dad was picking me up?" Zeya wondering

"Your father's truck is at a shop. So I'm here to get you."

"Okay. (Zeya's thought) I thought dad was coming to get me." Zeya was disappointed that Shawn didn't show up but it was better than waiting outside than nothing

"Want to go get some hot coco?" Glukhov asks

"With Marshmallow's in it?" Zeya asked curiously

"With Marshmallow's in it."

"Yay!"

Glukhov and Zeya walk back to the car and drove off to the coffee shop

* * *

><p>Back with Shawn and Phoenix…<p>

Phoenix was beat Shawn after the first round and Shawn beat Phoenix on the second round as they were both completely shirtless. It was a tie on the third round to determine to winner and take it all. Shawn and Phoenix were close to their ends until that very moment. They were both sweating from playing the game from head to toe.

"I got you now, Phoenix!"

At that moment he was using the controller so fast he depleted his battery before he could finish her.

"What? NO!"

Then she went for the finishing 27 ultra-combo with a rhythm.

(Game Announcer) "ULTRA-A-A-A COMBO-O-O-O-O!"

"Yes, I win! In your face!" (Panting) Said Phoenix jumping in the excited

"Ugh. Son of a Bitch."

"Come on honey. Off with the pants."

"Ugh, fine."

Shawn takes off his pants as it reveals his large member stiff and hard.

"So you had a hard on this entire time."

"What? Your large jugglers were sticking out so much it happens."

"Well, just to be even. Maybe I can comfort you. For being a sorry sack."

"Shut up."

She pulls her sweat pants down while swerving her hips back and forward as she starts grind her sweaty ass against his large clutch. Shawn was holding both of her butt cheeks as he continues grinding then suddenly the house phone rings. It was Zeya on the caller ID and Phoenix answers as Phoenix seductively rubs his tip with her tongue and starts sucking him off.

(House phone rings) (Picks up) "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Where… (slurping) are you?" Phoenix asks

"Were at a coffee shop. Getting a hot coco."

"That's… (Slurping) great."

"What's going on over there, Mom?" Zeya asks curiously

(Over Phone) "Oh nothing for you to worry about. (Gasps) Shawn, you got it in my eye!"

"Okay mom. I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay honey see you at home." (Hangs up)

"So how are your parents at home?" Glukhov asks

"They're doing okay."

"Look at the time. It's time to get you home."

"Alright then."

Glukhov and Zeya returned to the car and drove off back to the house

* * *

><p>Back with Shawn and Phoenix…<p>

"That was close."

"Yeah, now where were we?" Said Shawn with a grin on his face as Phoenix smiles back

Phoenix jumps on Shawn as they kissed uncontrollably locked lips together. She hardens his clutch and slips his hard clutch into her hole and started thrusting herself down. Shawn holds her slim, sexy and sweaty body as he lower's his hands to her other hole and started fingering into it.

(Gasps) "Oh Shawn you." (Giggling)

They both continued to thrust each other as Phoenix goes faster. They turn over as Shawn was on top of Phoenix and Shawn continued thrusting into her. Her legs spread out as he holds her legs until they both finally climaxed as Phoenix squirted on his chest. They turned back over and Phoenix was laying on top of Shawn as both of their bodies were sweaty and very close.

"Damn Phoenix, you still squirt like a fountain?" Said Shawn asking while wiping it off

(Slurring) "Yeah." (Giggling while blushing)

They rested from their excitement until they hear the front door unlocking as they overhear.

(Door unlocking)

(Both) "Huh, Oh SHIT!"

They rushed to put their clothes back on as the door unlocks more rapidly. They finally put their clothes back on and sat on the couch like nothing happened as she finally walked through the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Zeya. So how was School?" Phoenix asks Zeya

"It was fine you know. Same old for me."

"That's great honey."

"Okay then. I'll be in my room then."

"Okay."

(Both) "Whew, that was close." (Laughing)

"I'm not done with you, Phoenix."

"Is that a rematch I hear?" Phoenix asks and wonders

"You know it."

"You're on!"

They continued playing Killer Instinct as they end the day.

**FIN…**


	7. Zeya's Day

**(A/N: This chapter will contain strong "M" Rated content that may be disturbing to some readers during this chapter. Reader's discretion is advised. You have been warned!)**

* * *

><p><strong>(A week has passed since the New Year as every child returns to school once again. We find ourselves with Zeya this time in Lumiose High School spending time with her friends but stuck in this cold weather. How will her day go? Let's find out…)<strong>

Zeya is arriving to School with Shawn and kisses him on the cheek and walks to the front door with her friends. With her good girlfriends Luxy; a sexy, "sweet like candy" cheerleader flygon, Cookie; a shy, nerdy and innocent Eevee and Stella; the tough love Swampert. They're all such good friends since Zeya started High School.

Zeya may have friends but she also has enemies Nina; a very disruptive, smart mouth and annoying Ariados, Rita; a "do whatever say, follow you anywhere and loyal" emolga friend and finally Frita; a Scolipede, a very bad girl and the boss. They are the worst girls in Lumiose High and they are not worth messing with.

* * *

><p>Math class…<p>

She arrives to her first period class with her friends as they sit in a row together until their human teacher arrived Mr. Johnson.

(Over chattering)

(To everyone) "Alright class, settle down."

Everybody quiet's down as Mr. Johnson starts class with a few problems on the board as they write it down. Stella was trying hard to understand the math problem but didn't understand it well as Cookie helps.

"…And you add 16x + 7 to both sides and write the equation as follows. Then above statement is true for all values of x and therefore all real numbers are solutions to the given equation."

"Thanks, Cookie."

"Well, I'm glad that I could help."

"Okay everybody, let us review practice your test before your official's starts next week. Now I've notice that a lot of you were having problems on page 15. So turn to page 15 and I want to know what problem you have on so we can look it over. (Luxy raised her hand) Yes, Luxy."

"I was having a problem on question 27. I need help with this part."

Mr. Johnson looked over on the problem and writes it on the board until Berga; an unknown houndoom sits in the back looking very bored. She had an idea, she rips pieces of paper and started throwing tiny pieces of paper at Cookie as she gets irritated. Cookie looks and see she poses a V-sign and started licking it and Cookie was scared a bit.

(School bell rings)

"Alright class, remember what you've learned and be prepared for the big test."

As everyone leaves the classroom Berga blows a kiss to Cookie with her juicy red lips and winks at her as Cookie ran away. Cookie caught up with the rest as they walked down the hallway until human wimpy Jimmy ran up to the girls.

"Hey… wait up. Whoa!" (Crash)

(Stella Facepalms, groans) "Hey, Jimmy."

"Hi Luxy. How are you today?" Jimmy asks very happily

"Fine, normal as usual."

"What about you guys?" Jimmy asks everybody else

"We're good." Luxy spots two jocks were coming down the hallway as Luxy and Stella gaze over on. Dorion; an over muscled but a good friend and yet a shy Machamp and Luke; the good looking and the douche human quarter back. They were the best football players in Lumiose High. Stella sees Dorion approaches as she shapes up.

"H-hi." Said Stella while blushing

"Hello."

She gazes into his eyes and his much buffed muscled arms as she firmly rubs his gun show arm. Dorion wanted to ask Stella something.

"Hey, Stella?"

"Y-Yes, Dorion?"

"I was thinking that maybe… oh, I don't know. Maybe go out with me sometime."

"Uh… sure. I like that."

They both blushed at each other as they find it awkward

"So… uh… how about at eight?" Dorion asks

"Yeah but maybe when the bad weather dies down a bit."

"Yeah, so I'll see you then."

"Okay then."

Luke approaches Luxy combing his hair as if he was the bad boy as Jimmy was very pissed and wonders

"I don't get it. What does Johnson have that I don't?"

"Great hair." Zeya answers

"Good looking." Cookie answers

(Both) "And he's a football star."

"Okay, not helping."

As the Jocks left Luxy and Stella jumped up in the air happily as they went back to the rest.

"I see you guys took that very well."

"You know it."

Cookie notices Berga at the corner of the hallway being bullied by Frita, Nina and Rita buzzing all over her. Berga gives her money snatched it from Berga and they all walked away. Berga sits in the corner sad and crying Cookie could've done something but was too scared to get involved.

(School Bell rings)

The second bell rings as everyone goes to their second class.

* * *

><p>Health class…<p>

Their Garchomp teacher Ms. Raizel. Today's subject was on drug abuse. Ms. Raizel was showing the class an article on drugs that people use on their daily basis. She then shows a documentary on people who were cured from addiction and want to help others as the students started writing down notes.

* * *

><p>English class…<p>

Everybody was reading along a chapter with their Audino teacher Ms. Betsy. Zeya was sitting in the front while Frita was right behind her using poison point and keeps stinging Zeya on the back of her neck annoying her. Zeya can't help it so she uses her tongue and slapped her repeatedly until she fell on the floor as Zeya laughed.

* * *

><p>Art class...<p>

Stella was painting while her date was sketching as Dorion winked at her and she giggled a little bit. While on the other side of the art room Luxy was sitting on Luke's lap while Jimmy was getting angrier and broke his paintbrush as his art teacher Mr. Kahn looked angry at him.

* * *

><p>History class…<p>

Their Umbreon History teacher Mrs. Lightington makes her announcement

"Okay everybody, you already know that your exam was today but most of you didn't because half of you… FELL ASLEEP!" Said Mrs. Lightington startling Cookie

The class chuckles at Cookie even Jimmy. Feeling very embarrassed as the teacher continues to pass out the exam.

"Now use all of your class time. Alright everybody. You may begin… now."

Everybody begun their test as Cookie and Jimmy was storming through the test until someone decides to look over on Cookie's paper. Nina was looking over as Cookie was getting very annoyed as she keeps hiding her paper away from Nina.

Few minutes later…

Everybody finishes their tests and brought them over to their teacher's desk as the school bell rings. Before Cookie left Nina approached her.

"Next time reveal a little more."

"Then next time study more."

"People like me don't have time to do this… study."

"Pfft. Whatever."

They both walked away from each other as Jimmy approached her and asked

"Hey are you okay, Cookie?" Jimmy asked curiously

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks for asking."

"Just want to be sure that's all."

* * *

><p>Gym class…<p>

Pool…

The girls come out in their swim suits except Cookie because she felt ashamed of looking like this.

"Come on, Cookie. Come out already." Said Stella encouraging

"But… I look stupid in this."

"No, you don't. Come on already." Said Luxy also encouraging

"Alright. I'm coming out."

Cookie comes out shy and feeling ashamed.

"See I told you. You look fine and there's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Zeya comforting Cookie

"The only thing that is shameful is that color you picked for your suit. Ha."

"Stella!" Said Luxy in shock

"I'm just kidding."

"Come on. Class is starting."

Class starts as Ms. Gazella; the Lapras swimming teacher and her Milotic assistant; Ms. Fluorite make their announcement. Ms. Gazella approaches first to the class.

"Listen up ladies. As you know the swimming fitness exam is coming in on March. So we want everybody pass on this. So I'll let Ms. Fluorite guide you and I'll keep track but first we need to set up. So you'll do at least five to ten laps until the timer stops at zero and the buzzer goes off. This will be just a warm up. Alright everybody at their starting points."

Everybody stretched out, went to their diving boards and prepared in their start up positions.

"Ready… set… Go!" (Loud Buzz!)

Everybody jumped into the pool and swam as fast they could as the teachers went to go get their equipment. But they plan to do something while getting the equipment as they shut the door behind them.

Five laps later…

Cookie was getting tired as she pulls herself out of the pool. Zeya follows along to check on her.

"Hey Cookie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from swimming five laps."

"I'm tired too."

They both sat together as they watched others swam. Zeya spots the two teachers came out of the closet shaping themselves up as they carry the equipment out.

"What do you think they were doing in there?" Cookie asks Zeya curiously

"Probably they were getting each other off."

Stella comes out of the pool joining in the conversation. "I heard those two were getting together but kept it a secret."

(Loud Buzz!) "Alright everybody. It's time for practice. Each one of you will go in alphabetic order. Now line up."

All of the students lined up in order as the first went off.

After practice…

"Alright good practice. Someday maybe you'll all be swimming athletics in no time. Dismissed."

Everybody walked back into the locker room and took their shower. Everybody left and Cookie was the last until she saw Frita and Nina hovering over on Berga in the shower. She goes checks it out and listens.

"I'll ask you again. Are you claimed yet?" Frita asking while holding her face

"Claimed me?" Berga asks and wonders

"You know, being owned by somebody." Nina joining

"N-n-no." Said Berga frightened

"Well you're mine now."

(Whimpers) Frita and Nina started licking her face slowly into her mouth as Berga cries a bit and they grew lumps in their swimsuits until Cookie went to stop them before they went any further.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" They turned around and see it was Cookie standing up for Berga.

"So the little puss decides to stand up for somebody they don't even know."

"So fuck off you little shit." Nina joins

"How about we trade? You leave Berga alone and I'll take her place. How's that?"

"Hm, what do you think?" Frita asks Nina

"Yeah, I mean look at her. Innocent, small and tight."

"Yes, I see what you mean. Alright then." They throw Berga to the floor hard aside of them as they went for Cookie and picked her up by her tail upside down.

"Just so you know. We won't hold back."

"Fine then. If it means to keep Berga safe."

"Okay then."

Frita and Nina pull off their suits as she and Berga was shocked when it revealed to her. Two, long and hard clutches right in front of her face.

"Come on now. Get started."

Cookie grabbed both of their large clutches as she very frightened and started stroking them both at the same time. As she continues stroking they started moaning until they pulled her head close into her tiny mouth.

"Yeah, that's right. Right down on it."

They both thrust into her mouth as Cookie licks them while sucking them off at the same time as she gags over begging for air until Frita climaxed into her mouth and Nina climaxed all over her face.

"Swallow it. I said Swallow it!" Said Frita forcing Cookie

(Gulps) Cookie shows nothing left her mouth but big breaths of air as they look down at her.

"Now for the fun part."

Frita picks her up by her legs and spread them as she started licking her off as Cookie was blushing while Nina was wanking herself. After a few licks she lifts her up and lowers into her and slips her large clutch into her glory hole and started thrusting into her. Frita then puts Cookie on her stomach and continued thrusting into her. Then Nina joined in went behind Frita and thrust into her as they thrust at the same time and climaxed together.

"Yeah, doesn't that feel good?" Frita asking Cookie

"No. No, it doesn't."

"To me it does."

Cookie gets sandwich as Frita goes on top and Nina goes on the bottom. They continue to penetrate into her harder and faster as Berga was shocked and scared seeing Cookie like this. They continued thrusting deeper as they went until they finally climaxed into her at the same time in her anal and glory hole. They pulled it out of her and dropped Cookie on the floor leaking out cream out of both of her holes.

"Well that was fun."

Until a big shadow in the back shows up and knocks Frita and Nina out. It was Stella. Zeya and Luxy came along as well to check if they were okay.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you okay, Cookie?" Zeya asks anxiety and worried

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Berga approaches Cookie

"Cookie… I… I want to thank you for standing up for me. Nobody ever done for me before."

"Hey, you know I will never let anyone hurt my friends."

"You consider me as a friend? Even after what I did this morning?" Berga asks curiously

"Sure. What else is there to call you?"

"But anyway thanks."

"No problem."

"What should we do about them?" Luxy asks

"Leave them. Come on."

They leave the shower room leaving Frita and Nina on the floor

* * *

><p>Lunch…<p>

Zeya and her friends were all of sitting together eating lunch as Cookie was still a little terrified. Zeya was still worried about Cookie after the incident.

"Cookie, are you sure you're okay?" Zeya asked curiously and worried

"I'm fine really."

Berga comes by and wanted to ask Cookie something

"Is it okay if can sit here with you?" Berga asked

"Yeah sure."

"So what happen to those two?" Stella asks curiously

"I handled it."

"You? How?" Luxy asks Berga

"I did what anyone would do. I got them suspended… for a month."

(Everybody) "You did?"

"Yep. Cookie, you stood up for me against them so I wanted to return the favor."

"Thanks Berga."

"No problem. I just hope we can be friends someday."

Berga walks away but Cookie stops her

"But… we are friends."

"Really? We are?" Berga asks

"Of course."

"What about the others?" Berga asks curiously

Luxy approaches Berga to comfort her.

"Hey anyone friends of Cookie's is a friend of mine, right?"

They all agreed as they sat back down and continued their lunch and they all became good friends. The School day ended as Glukhov was waiting outside for her in his lifted Hummer. She waves good bye to her friends along with new friend Berga as she leaves with Glukhov.

Glukhov looks at Zeya and sees her sad and tries to cheer her up

"Are you okay?" Glukhov asks curiously

"I'm fine it's just that…"

"What?"

"It's just that... my friend got raped."

"What?! That's horrible."

"I know but don't tell my parents."

"Why?" Glukhov asks wondering

"I don't want to start any commotion in the School and create more problems."

"Very well then. You have my word."

"Thanks Uncle."

"Hey if it makes you feel better. How about we get a hot coco at the Coffee shop?"

"With Marshmallow's on it?" Zeya asks wondering

"With Marshmallow's on it."

Glukhov drove down the road and found the nearest Coffee shop. As they went in they both ordered hot chocolates with whip cream and marshmallows in it.

"Hey Uncle Glukhov I'm going to call mom and dad. I'll be right back."

"Alright then."

Zeya takes out her phone and calls the house phone. Phoenix picks up.

(Over the phone) "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hello honey. Where… (Slurps) are you?" Phoenix asks

"Were at a Coffee shop. Getting a hot coco."

(Over phone) "That's… (Slurping) great."

"What's going on over there, Mom? Zeya asks curiously

(Over Phone) "Oh nothing for you to worry about. (Gasps) Shawn, you got it in my eye!"

"Okay mom. I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay honey see you at home." (Hangs up)

"So how are your parents at home?" Glukhov asks

"They're doing okay."

"Look at the time. It's time to get you home."

"Alright then."

Glukhov and Zeya returned to the Hummer and drove off back to the house. They finally returned back to the house as she approaches the door she hears rumbling and sees lots of movement inside. She finally unlocks the door, went inside and see Shawn and Phoenix sitting together on the couch and was confused.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Zeya. So how was School?" Phoenix asks Zeya

"It was fine you know. Same old for me."

"That's great honey."

"Okay then. I'll be in my room then."

"Okay."

Zeya walks upstairs confused

**("And so here we end our adventure with Zeya and her friends as she makes a new one along the way. Her friend's maybe hurt but Zeya and her friends always finds ways to them safe. What next adventure lies ahead for Zeya? Stay tuned as the journey continues.")**


End file.
